


Chris\Peter - can't pretend

by mangobango2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coma, Drama, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobango2/pseuds/mangobango2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story AU : Peter and Chris had known each other teenagers. Each of them had feelings for each other, but the fire, which burned almost the entire family of Hale, and Peter was paralysis, did not give these feelings to move into something bigger.<br/>It took 6 years ... Chris has not left the Bacon Hills, he lives here with his sister, and periodically comes to the hospital that would visit his friend, and then one of these visits, everything changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris\Peter - can't pretend




End file.
